The Salamander's Harem
by TheLagiaHunter
Summary: In an alternate world where most of Fairy Tail's girls are in Mermaid's Heel and Fairy Tail is an all guys guild. Watch newbie Fairy Tail member Natsu Dragneel as he goes his own misadventures while unexpectedly attracts the women of Mermaid's Heel. (NatsuXHarem) (Smart but dense Natsu)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>~Year X777, July 1 somewhere in the country Fiore and in a world known as Earthland~<p>

In the middle of the day where the sun shines so bright and the blue sky spread through the atmosphere. In a forest where the little creatures mind their own business and lives, it was a peaceful day. The birds sing, the trees stand tall and the wind blows a breeze creating a perfect harmonial atmosphere. Nothing can ruin this moment.

*BOOM*

An explosion is heard in the distance causing the birds to fly away and the other creatures ran away. The source of this explosion lies in the clearing of the forest. There stands a young boy holding a sword around the age of 11. He has spiky salmon-colored hair, cool onyx eyes and is wearing a black t-shirt, brown shirt, on his waist a white belt-like strap and a pair of red shoes. The sword on his right hand is a double-edge sword. It has a draconian design. Standing in front of the boy is a very large, about the size of a building, crimson dragon.

**"Come on boy, is that all you got?" **the dragon spoke.

"Shut the hell up and just trust me." the boy yelled at the dragon.

**"Boy, how many times I told you to respect your elders!" **the dragon lectured the young brat.

"Sorry about that but just trust me. I know what I'm doing." the boy said with a smile.

The dragon just sighed and placed a very large boulder in front of the boy. The boy just stood in a stance focusing. Then the sword the boy is holding just lit itself on fire showing strange marks on the blade. He then charge at the boulder and yelled. **"Fire Dragon's Slash" **He then strike a slash on the boulder slicing it in half.

**"Not bad. You manage to slice it in your second try. You're a natural." **the dragon said with recognition on the boy.

"Thanks pops! It means a lot." the boy spoked with a wide grin.

**"Natsu, get your butt here for the next lesson!" **the dragon yelled with such fierceness in his voice.

"Can we take a break Igneel?" the boy now named Natsu pleaded.

**"You know we don't have much time left. I just wanted to finish your training before the deadline and we only have 6 days left. I just want you to be ready." **the dragon now called Igneel tried to get his student to keep going.

"I know that Igneel but we've been training nonstop for the last month. I just wanted to take a break. A guy like me needs his rest you know." Natsu reasoned with his teacher.

**"Fine but only for 15 minutes. Then we'll continue training." **the dragon finally relented.

The boy sighed in relief that he could finally take a break. He then laid back on a tree with his hands behind his his head and his sword leaning on the same tree. He began to think that in a few days everything will change and he can't help but to be a little scared despite the fact he has been preparing his whole life. He sighed again and closed his eyes and sleep hit him.

15 minutes later, they started training again. It is all about controlling the flow of his power to his sword. While training, Natsu asked.

"Hey Igneel, what's so important that you have to leave?"

**"I cannot tell you really. I'm sorry but I can't. However, you'll find out one day about the truth. Not now, not later but soon. Just be patient and you will know all the answer to your questions." **Igneel answered the boy's question.

"Okay but one day, I will see you again. Promise?"

**"Promise for a dragon will never break his\her promise for as long as they live." **Igneel placed his right claw at his chest.

Natsu grinned at the statement and they spend the rest of the day training till that faithful day.

~Year X777, July 7 somewhere in a forest~

After spending the last 6 days training, it is finally time for Igneel to go and leave Natsu. In the cave that they're staying, Natsu gets up early as it was 6 in the morning. He walks around back and forth with his sword in a scabbard behind his back at the entrance of the cave. He was told by Igneel to wait outside. Said dragon came out of the cave with a white scarf at his right claw and a traveling pack on his left. The dragon spend last night preparing some things for Natsu.

"Finally! What took ya so long?" Natsu grumpily asked.

**"Just preparing the things you need." **He then gave the pack to Natsu.

**"Plus, I have a gift for you." **The dragon wrapped the white scarf around the boy's neck.

"Igneel, what is this?" Natsu asked about the scarf.

**"That scarf is made from my scales, think of it as a part of me given to you. It also has magical properties that will protect you." **Igneel stated. **"I know that this isn't the best decision but you will find out. Like I said before, I promise to see you again."**

"Okay, well goodbye then. Don't you ever forget about me!" Natsu yelled at the dragon one more time.

**"Like I would ever forget you." **The dragon scuffed. **"Farewell, my son." **with that the dragon flew to only God knows where.

"Bye Dad." Natsu said sadly.

Natsu stayed around the cave for a few minutes reminiscing the time he spent with his foster father. He then steeled his nerves for the coming future. He knew it will be tough for the next few years but he knows that he will be fine for Igneel taught everything he needs to know. He then grabbed his pack and exited the cave that is once his he called home. He looked unto the horizon with a smile on his face hoping that out there, he will find adventure and family.

~unknown time, unknown location~

At an isolated mountain, Igneel landed knowing that no one would there enter this place. He looks back at the direction to where the cave they used to live. He sighed that it's not his decision to leave him but he will meet his son one day. He is then approached by a floating ball of light. The light spoke with a voice similar to a sweet old lady.

_**"I see you have already left your son. Don't worry, you're not the only one. I have to leave my daughter too."**_

**"I know that Grandine. However, I'm sure my son will survive for no child of Igneel will dare called themselves a coward." **Igneel boasted

_**"I guess you're right. So you sure you've told him everything he knows?"**_Grandine asked.

**"Of course! No child of Igneel will restrict themselves to only fighting." **Igneel retorted.

_**"Have you ever taught him how to interact with others?"**_

**"Don't worry about it. He's not naive enough to trust others so easily."**

_**"Heh. At least you've taught him how to act around the opposite sex right?"**_

**"Errr Yeah. I think. Maybe..."** Igneel nervously scatched his cheek.

_**"Igneel..."**_Grandine mentally face-palmed

**"Sorry about that. I kinda forgot." **Igneel sheepishly smiled.

_**"Oh boy this not good."**_

**"What?! It can't be that bad."**

_**"I just hope he isn't dense."**_Grandine said._ ** 'But why do I get the feeling he is going to be involve in a lot of situations that involve females?'**_Grandine thought.

**"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." **Igneel replied without worry.

_**"I hope you're right."**_Grandine spoke still worried.

The light vanished from where it floats. Igneel decided to rest for a bit before flying out.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

This my first harem fic. Sorry but no Nalu here at this fic or to any future fics. I just hate this pairing but I don't really hate Lucy. This fic was inspired by a fanfic titled "The Dragon and the Mermaids" by Plasnix. I just really wanted to write my own version and plus this idea has been bugging my mind for a few days so i had to write it. Hope you enjoy.

-LagiaHunter


	2. A Dragon's Cold Awakening

_**A Dragon's Cold Awakening**_

* * *

><p>~Year X777, July 15 somewhere in a forest~<p>

It has been over a week since Igneel left Natsu on his own and the boy went on a journey to find a family and to finish a mission given to him by his foster father. He continue to walk through the forest with no idea where he is going. He may have been taught everything by his father aside from how to interact with females but he has no idea where to start. He then spotted someone in the forest near a stream. He hasn't seen any humans yet and this human is the first he has ever seen. It is a girl to be exact around the age of our young hero, maybe even older. She has dark purple hair that reaches to her shoulders and has a beautiful brown eyes that matches her beautiful pale-skinned face. She is wearing a white kimono that reaches her knees, she wear sandals and a yellow sash tied around her waist. She also has a white headband. She seems to be looking at the stream with a sad face on. Feeling a little sad at the girl even though he have never met her, he decided to approach and comfort her.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted at the girl and she turned around and look at who was calling her.

"What are you doing here and why do you look so sad?" Natsu asked concern for the girl's well being.

"It's nothing and why do you care?" this time, she asked Natsu.

"Well, before my father left. He taught me that whenever there is someone sad, I should comfort them even if they're strangers." He answered.

"Aren't you a little too trusting? I mean one can pretend to be sad so they can get you." She raised her eyebrow to what he had said.

"Don't worry, I'm not that naive. I can pretty much tell who I can trust. Plus I know you're not that kind of person who would take advantage of people like that." He said with a wide smile on his face.

The girl was shocked at what Natsu said. Never before in her life that there is someone who would wiling to help anyone in need, she even check his eyes to see if there is deception but there is none. Only determination and kindness can only be seen. She also blushed not only at his character but too his looks. She can't deny the fact that she thought he was cute. She then decided to tell her problems at the boy knowing that he can be trusted.

"Okay I'll tell you but it's between you and me." She said and Natsu simply nodded.

"Good. You see, I have issues with my mother." she then began her tale. Natsu just sat on a rock nearby and listen to her story.

"Before I was born, my mother was a great wizard. But like all girls, fell in love with my father. They were very happy together and then one day, when my father learn that my mother was pregnant he left her. She was heartbroken to think that her one true love just left her. After I was born, my mother still raise me but I can't help but feel that I'm being ignored by my own mother. I mean I rarely talk to my mother. It feels like I'm being left alone."

The girl finishes her story with tears falling out from her eyes. Natsu felt sad at such story. He decided to help her deal with her problems.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you but you gotta let it go."

"What do you mean?" The girl still crying.

"What I mean is that you gotta stop letting this problem get to you. I'm sure all mothers love their children. I mean she raised you even if you're the daughter of the man that left your mother behind. It means that she loves you, it's that she's afraid to move on. She's afraid that her own daughter might make the same mistake she did. Nonetheless, she loves you and I know she will have been." Natsu reasoned with the girl and it worked.

"Thank you. You're the first boy that I haven't hurt to the ground." she said while she stopped crying and smiles.

"You're welcome and what do you mean I'm the first?" Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, my mother taught me that all men are swines and if I spotted one, she told me to kick their asses." the girl answered still smiling.

"I-I see..." Natsu stuttered. 'Wow, her mother must really hate men for that guy did to her.' He thought while he sweat dropped.

"Thanks again, Mr.-"

"Natsu. The name's Natsu Dragneel but just call me Natsu." He said with a grin.

"Oh. Thanks Natsu-kun. Also my name is Ultear Milkovich." She introduced herself politely.

"You're welcome Ultear-san. Can I call you Ul-chan if that's okay with you?" Natsu asked.

"It's okay. I think Ul-chan is a cute nickname. But can I call you Tsu-kun?" she said while blushing.

"No prob. So can I accompany you?" Natsu asked once again.

"Why?" She then asked her own question.

"I just want some company and a way towards civilization. I was raised in the forest." He answered.

"Okay, I'm on my way towards a town called Clover anyway."

"Great! Hopefully I can find a guild to join." He said while grinning.

"You're a wizard?" she was again shocked.

"You seemed surprise but yeah, I'm a wizard and I can tell that you're a wizard too and an Ice mage at that. If you're asking how did I know, I can sense easily sense ones magic and their types too. It is one of the many things I learn before my father left." He explained her his ability.

'Amazing! He can tell that I'm a wizard by just sensing the magic in me and he can tell what magic it is. What kind of wizard his father is?' she thought with awe at the boy's abilities.

"Can we go? I like to get there before sunset." Natsu said.

"Actually, it might take a few days to get there." Ultear informed our hero.

"Very well, lead the way."

"Hai."

The two then left together. It was rather a peaceful walk, nothing particular happen not yet at least. They walked for hours until they have reached a clearing of a forest. The sun is already setting so they decided to camp for the night. After setting up camp and finish eating dinner to which Ultear commented as the best dinner ever since Natsu is the one who cooked it, Ultear decided to learn more about the pink-haired brat.

"So what kind of person is this father of yours?" She asked hoping she would learn something about him.

"Oh, where do I start?" Natsu put a finger on his forehead and began to think. When he have thought something, he said.

"Igneel is the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though he can be a bit... scratch that very bossy and quite hot-headed, he is kind and taught me everything from my magic and the world. He just left me for reasons unknown." He said with a bit sadness in his voice.

"But why did he leave? Couldn't he have-" Ultear was about to say but was cut-off.

"Stay. I don't think he can. He already told me that he has to leave on that day but he promised me that he will come back to me one day. I will wait for him because he promised. He even gave me this scarf as proof that he will always be with me." He stated his dad's promise.

"I see. Well good for you." Ultear commented at Natsu's statement and felt jealousy at the boy for he has a wonderful father.

"Don't be jealous Ul-chan. Unlike you, I don't have a mother in my life. Let's get to bed already, I'm tired and we have a long day tomorrow." Natsu said while letting out a yawn.

Ultear still wanted to learn more about Natsu but decided to know more about it for another time. She nodded and before she went inside her tent, she said.

"Tsu-kun, stay with me. Please, I insist." Ultear said while blushing again this time from her own words.

"If you say so." Natsu agreed and he quickly pick his stuff up as he enters the tent along with Ultear.

While Natsu settled down, Ultear was lying in her bed. She couldn't believe that she invite a boy to sleep with her. Of all the boy she hang out with to which all of them have face her wrath, Natsu is the only one who she trust. She blushed scarlet thinking that he might be the one to be the love of her life. She quickly shook her head at such imagination that a boy who she barely knows might be the one to take her hand in marriage. She took a glance at said boy to see what he's doing. He was laying down in bed reading with a flashlight lacrima on. Curious at what he's reading, she asked him.

"What ya reading Tsu-kun?"

"An old book. I always read this before going to sleep. It is a story about a dragon who wants to find a family of his own as he has no other left." Natsu answered while still reading the book.

"Ah Okay. Well goodnight." with that she quickly fell asleep in her bed.

Natsu just read there until he finishes it. Before he went to bed, he noticed that Ultear slightly shivered. Being a gentleman at heart, he lay down beside her to keep her warm. Ultear subconsciously moved to where Natsu is and cling to his arm very tightly. He just sighed before sleep took a toll in his body.

~Year X777, July 16 somewhere in a forest~

The night has passed and into a sunny morning. Ultear slowly opens her eyes as it was already morning. She then felt an unnatural warmth around and before she realize it, she was clinging to a sleeping Dragneel.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed before slapping the boy to which he quickly woken up from the pain and the noise.

"What the hell Ul-chan?!" He asked oblivious to the fact to what he has done.

"W-Why a-are y-you s-sleeping n-next t-to m-me?" She stuttered while her face turns red.

"You were shivering so I slept next to you to keep you warm." He said as she showed her a genuine smile.

"Thanks. So can we have breakfast?" she muttered while trying to change the subject.

"Sure! Just give me a minute and you'll have the best breakfast ever." He proudly boasted his cooking.

It isn't a lie that he can cook. He can make god-like food from simple to complex dishes despite the fact being raised in the forest. Ultear can't wait to see what breakfast is like. She too admits that Natsu as in his words an awesome chef from the dinner he made last night. The boy started to cook and as he cooks, Ultear's mouth started to water as she smelled the thing that will put her hunger to an end. A few minutes later that seemed an eternity for Ultear anyway, breakfast is finished.

"Breakfast is served." He then handed the plate of food to Ultear to which she began to devour it. It was just simple pancakes but the taste in Ultear's words, heaven.

"Oh kami-sama, I feel like I ate a piece of heaven." She said with a fully satisfied tummy.

"Glad you like it." Natsu thanked her for the compliment.

"Where the hell you get those skills?! I mean with only just a simple ingredients, you can create 5-star level foods." She said.

"I just learn how to improvise." Natsu just shrugged his shoulders.

"So ready to go because I want to see what a town looks like." Natsu said with star in his eyes.

Ultear giggled at his antics despite being mature and smart for his age and she said. "We'll get there. Now let's clean up first before we go." With that, they finished their breakfast and started packing up before going to their destination.

For hours, they have walked rather peacefully until they've spotted something in the path they're taking. It was a caravan and it's being harassed by a group of bandits.

"What the hell are those people doing?" Natsu said while getting angry at the bandits ahead.

"It seems some bandits attacking some people up ahead. We should- Natsu?" She was about to tell him her plans but she noticed that he wasn't there only to run ahead to where the bandits are. "Natsu wait!" she tried to warn him but to no avail.

"What are you guys doing!" The bandits turn around to see Natsu shouting at them. They laughed at the boy thinking he could stop them. The leader of the group spoke.

"Yo kid. You should run away. You don't want to mess with us." The leader said while showing a knife to prove his point.

"I think you're underestimating me!" Natsu said bravely.

{Music: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park}

"Don't get cocky kid!" one of the bandits said. Then he strikes at Natsu to which the boy quickly dodge like it was nothing.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu mockingly said. He then proceed to punch the bandit, sending him flying.

"Why you!" the bandits attacked Natsu but the boy just dodge all the attacks and then he return to them an attack of his own that sends some of them flying. Natsu was laughing at the them that he didn't notice that one bandit was sneaking up to him. He sense the bandit behind him and would have sent him flying if it weren't Ultear attacked the poor bandit.

**"Ice Make: Hammer" **she then created a hammer made of ice and proceeded to smack the bandit sneaking behind Natsu.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You've would've gotten hurt!" She screamed at Natsu for being reckless.

"I sensed him and I easily could have kick his butt already!" Natsu complained.

"Whatever. Let's kick some ass!" Ultear exclaimed.

"Come out guys!" the leader signal some bandits that were hiding. "Kill them!" He ordered them.

The bandits then attacked the duo but they they were being overpowered with Ultear using her magic and Natsu just beating the bandits around without even using magic. They couldn't believe that they were being beaten by some brats. They too then use some magics for they're wizards.

"They're wizards?!" Ultear was shocked once again.

"Saw it coming." Natsu already knows.

"Let's show 'em who's boss!" the leader said while launching a fireball at Ultear.

**"Ice Make: Shield" **Ultear created a shield to block the incoming attack.

"Come on, is that all ya got? I could have sworn you have more than that and I haven't even use my magic or my sword." Natsu insulted the leader to which he draws the line.

"Why you brat!" the leader angrily said. He then raises his hands towards Natsu and a large magic circle appears.**"Great Inferno" **He launched a huge wave of fire towards Natsu but which he just stand there and smirk. The fire hit him and it caused a huge explosion.

{Music Paused}

"NATSU!" Ultear screamed at her partner being eaten by the inferno. She stand there frozen by the fact that she thought her friend perished. She even felt tears coming out of her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who's weak now!" the leader laughed at the supposed demise of Natsu.

"Why you!" Ultear getting ready for vengeance but was stopped when she heard a voice.

"Is this supposed to kill me?" a voiced from an inferno said. Then the unexpected happened. The inferno swirled around before being sucked by Natsu. After the flames were sucked, Natsu let out a burp and said.

"Thanks for the meal. Now, I'm all fired up!" He said with a grin on his face while pounding his fists.

Everyone around him including Ultear was shocked at what he did. He survived the blast without getting a scratch and he ate the flames. The leader now scared at Natsu which he thought he was a monster.

"W-What a-are y-you?" The leader stuttered.

"Me? I'm Natsu Dragneel and I'm a wizard." Natsu said with passion being a proud wizard.

{Music Start}

An aura of flames suddenly surround Natsu as he started to use his magic. He then sucked some air and before anyone knew it.**"Fire's Dragon's Roar"** He then releases a large powerful torrent of flames from his mouth towards the unfortunate leader of the bandits. The leader tried to dodge it but it was too late as it hit him, knocking him out.

Natsu grinned maniacally and he said. "Who's next?" The other bandits who wasn't knocked out yet decided to run away but Natsu was too fast. **"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"** Natsu then punched a flame-powered fist to some of the bandits, knocking them out easily.

Natsu decided to finish it off with one move. He then began to chant. **"With a flame on my right hand..." **He created a flame on his right hand. **"...and with a flame on my left..."** He then showed his flaming left hand. **"...when you combine the flames together..." **He then combine the flames. **"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame" **He threw the already large fireball at the remaining bandits, knocking them all out.

{Music End}

"Phew! That was fun!" Natsu wiped his brow at the destruction he caused.

"You can come out now. We won't attack you." He then reasoned at the people who were being harassed that he's not a threat.

"Thank you!" The people thanked Natsu and Ultear.

"No prob!" Natsu welcomed them.

"Don't worry, we will tied them up and send them to jail as thanks." They then tied up the knocked out bandits and left on their way.

"Yo Ul-chan! You gonna stand there around all day." Natsu commented at Ultear's shocked expression.

Ultear still shocked at Natsu's power. She was snapped out of it by Natsu and they left towards their destination. On the way, Ultear is still puzzled on what kind of magic Natsu has, so she decided to ask him about it.

"Tsu-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Hai?" He replied.

"What is that?" she asked her question.

"If you're asking what kind of magic is that, then I tell you." He motion her to stop for a minute and he explained it to her.

"It is called **Dragon Slayer** **Magic**." He started explaining.

"**Dragon Slayer**** Magic**?"

"It is a type of what you called **Lost**** Magic**. It allows the user to transform the body into that of dragon's. It also allows the user to recharge his/her magic and strength by eating depending what element. For me, it's fire. The only way to be taught by that kind of magic is by a dragon or being inserted by a lacrima. Igneel's the one who taught me."

"But you said only a dragon can teach you?"

"I've never said that Igneel is a human."

"You mean, Igneel is a-"

"Dragon. Hard to believe but yeah. He's a dragon and a fire dragon at that one."

"Amazing! To be able to hold that kind of magic..."

"Hey, I'm not the only one here with **Lost Magic** Ul-chan. I know you have it too." He said knowing that Ultear has it too.

"How did you-"

"Know? I told you already. I can sense one's magic in them. That includes you're magic. It seems you have a magic known as**Time Arc**. Pretty cool magic you got there."

"Amazing..." she said with awe.

"Yeah, it's kinda one of its perks. One of my magic's perks is that it enhances my senses 10 times more powerful to that of a human. If I focus, I can see very far at least 5 miles, I can smell any scent from wherever it is and I can tell who is it by smelling the person, I can hear at least 10 miles and even hear the thoughts of others too." He finishes explaining his magic.

"Impressive." She said still in awe.

"Any more questions you want to ask." Natsu said.

"One more. Why do you have a sword?"

"Oh this." He grab his sword. "It's what's left of my real family. Igneel found me with this sword when I was a baby. I guessed my real parents left me for a reason and they gave me the sword to remind me of them. It's name is **Draconis et Gladium**. From what Igneel told me about this sword that it has the power to slay dragons. Although he doesn't know why my parents have this sword, it seems only me and my parents are capable of using the sword for it will not activate to anyone else because it can only respond to my blood. I can even channel my magic through the sword even though Igneel said that it has its own source of magic." He finishes explaining the origins of the sword.

"I see. Thanks for letting me know. I'm surprised that you trust me." Ultear thanked Natsu.

"No prob. The only reason I trusted you with this information is because I like you." Ultear blushed at what Nastu said.

"T-Thanks I-I l-like y-you t-too." She is still embarrassed and red from Natsu's statement.

"Hmmmmm." Natsu then got closer to Ultear.

"W-What a-are y-you..." Natsu put his hand at Ultear's forehead and said. "Are you sick? Because you look red."

"I'm fine..." Ultear step back from Natsu and nervously laughed.

"Okay if you say so." Natsu just shrugged it off and then they walked again.

On the way while walking, Ultear is in deep thought. 'Damn it, I falling for him but he doesn't realized it. Why?' She then figure it out the answer from what she think. 'It seems the dragon forgot to teach him what love is. No wonder he didn't realized it. I bet he doesn't think it's important but it's important to know what love is. When I meet that dragon, I'm going to kick his ass.' she thought as she plan to kick the dragon's butt.

~At an unknown location~

In an active volcano, a giant red dragon sneezes. "ACHOOO!" He wondered of someone's talking to him. He then just shrugged it off.

'Whoever it is, they better give a damn fight. Huh yeah right.'

He then lay down and fell asleep.

~At the same time and in the same forest~

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something." Ultear suddenly remembered something.

"What is it?"

"In the town we're going, there will be a meeting between the guild masters. It's perfect since you wanted to join a guild. You can just talk to one of the guild masters there, I'm sure you'll one them will let you join." She said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Natsu excitedly ran off.

"Slow down hotshot. We'll be there." And they continue to walk.

'Yep, he's the one.' she then smiled at that thought. 'I just hope that she will accept him.' she began to sweat nervously as they walked towards to where they're going.

~At the same time in a town called Clover~

In a bar at town, there sat a beautiful woman with a short dark purple hair. In fact, the patrons there began to hit on her.

"Hey sweet cheeks, how's it going?" an obviously drunk man said as he about to touch her.

The woman suddenly grabbed his arm and began to crushed it.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." she said rather pissed.

She then freezes him and she exited the bar. As she walked around town, she encountered a short old man.

"Oh boy, you looked pissed." the old man said.

"Hmph!" she ignored him and began to walk away.

The old man just sighed and thought. 'I hope there is someone who can thaw her frozen heart or else her poor daughter might follow her example.'

_**...to be continued.**_

* * *

><p>=Preview=<p>

A chibi young Natsu and Ultear appeared with a request board behind them.

Natsu: Chapter 1 is done.

Ultear: I'm surprised there's a preview here.

Natsu: Meh. The author just wanted surprise the readers not give them spoilers.

Ultear: I'm excited for the next one.

Natsu: I know. I'm getting fired up here!

Ultear: Woah, calm down Natsu.

Natsu: Sorry, can't help it.

Ultear: So cute...

Natsu: What was that?

Ultear: Nothing!

Natsu: Well seems on the next one, we'll meet two characters that are important to the story.

Ultear: I have a feeling I know who it is.

Natsu: Who?!

Ultear: We'll leave it to imagination of the readers.

Natsu: Oh man.

Natsu & Ultear: Next time, _**The Wise Old Fairy and the Frozen**_ _**Mermaid**_.

Natsu: See ya next time.

Ultear: Bye.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Yep, Ultear is in the harem. In the future chapters, I will post a flashback chapter regarding Natsu's sword and his parents. If anyone asks the meaning of Draconis et Gladium, it's latin for Dragon's Sword. Might upload the next chapter after Christmas, gotta focus now on the 3rd chapter of Hidden Flames. See ya and thanks for reading. Also thanks for the reviews. Bye!

-LagiaHunter


End file.
